Return to New Orleans
by Originalluvr
Summary: Rebekah returns to New Orleans in time for the birth of her niece and has an encounter with Marcel


Rebekah had been away from New Orleans for a few months and debated on going back but there was one thing she would never miss, the birth of her niece. She packed her things and made her decision to come back home for a little while. She was nervous about it for obvious reasons, no one knew she was coming home. It would be a surprise to everyone. During her drive she thought about Hayley for little while and hoped she was doing okay as her due date was coming near. She thought of her family but mostly she couldn't get her mind off of Marcel and the way they had left things. She smiled at the mere fact that at least they parted on good times for once. She got to New Orleans and pulled up to the house and let herself in with a big smile on her face. She did what she wanted while she was away and for once was very happy to be home to her family.

Marcel had been exiled from the quarter and once again had nothing. During his time away he plotted behind the scenes to regain his home back from Klaus and Elijah. Knowing it was a risk to roam around the quarter, Marcel made sure his presence was unknown except for a select few. Seeing a familiar car approach his old home, he smiled brightly knowing who it was.

Rebekah roamed the house and frowned a little seeing as she had bad timing realizing no one was there right now. she sighed and grabbed her bags and went up to her room. She smiled seeing as how everything was the way she left it once again. It was nice to know she wasn't kicked out for anything. She got settled back in and showered a d enjoyed the water running down her body a little too much as her thoughts wandered back to Marcel. she had hoped she would see him again real soon and that he was still very much alive. She leaned against the wall and started to touch herself as she thought about him for a little while longer and got herself really worked up and soaking wet and she rubbed her pussy and fingered herself in the shower and gave soft moans not wanting to be too loud incase her brother's came home.

Knowing that was Rebekah's car, Marcel smile grew wide as he walked over to the house as she walked inside. Maybe if since she was here it would keep her brothers from killing him. Walking to the house, he walked inside not hearing anyone which was odd. The only thing he heard was the sound of water running. Going up the stairs moans were heard. Maybe it was klaus and the witch. As he kept walking the moans grew louder at the bathroom. Marcel peeked in noticing it was Rebekah who was now fingering herself. Watching her made his cock grow hard.

Rebekah moaned a little more and closed her eyes enjoying her fingers inside herself and the water running down her naked body. She bit her lip and licked her lips and opened her legs a little more. She fingered herself harder as she moaned and closed her eyes enjoying this too much for her own good. ' ..Marcel' she moaned out of habit and breathed in deeply as she started to finger herself harder and faster and continued to moan his name and squeeze her breast as she masturbated.

Marcel was loving the show that Rebekah was unknowingly putting on for him. Seeing her fingering her pussy like that was a sign she needed to be fucked and fucked bad, the grin grew bigger as he heard her calling out his name. At least he was on her mind. As he kept watching her the bulge in his pants grew bigger, soon he pulled down his pants and boxers along with his shirt as walked in the bathroom and in the shower, kissing on her neck as her eyes were closed while she played with herself.

She moaned a little louder as she rubbed her pussy and rammed two fingers deep inside her pussy. She masturbated for a good fifteen minutes until she felt lips on her bare neck. She just felt so lost without him and was lost in the moment that it took her a second to realize this was real. That she wasn't alone in the shower anymore. She opened her eyes and gasped in pleasure realizing who joined her. She quickly blushed wondering how long he had been there and if he was watching her play. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled her fingers out as she pulled him into a hug. "You're alive" she whispered and didn't even care that she was soaking wet from not only the shower , she just craved his touch.

Marcel continued kissing on her neck as her fingers kept going in and out of her pussy, loving the fact she didn't notice it was him kissing her until she had finally opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm still alive and I and nice show you put on. Love that you masturbated soon as you came home." He grinned as he pulled her close as his hand went between her legs, fingering her pussy.

She smirked and blushed a deep red hearing that he had been watching her masturbate in the shower. "You know me..I just love sex" she said smirking and bit her lip as she watched him finger her pussy. 'Mmmm..Mmm ooh yea I've missed this' she said giggling a little and opened her legs for him and rolled her hips into his hand and licked her lips seductively and kept her hand on his wrist as she moaned.

"Yeah you do love sex, your legs opened quite often." He smirked as his fingers pumped in out and out of her pussy as he leaned in kissing her deeply. It was like neither had left. Sex was something they did on the daily basis. "Fuck get me harder."

She moaned against his lips and trailed her nails down his abs slowly until she got to his cock and stroking stroking him. she slid her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him and pressed her breasts against his chest. "Mmmm..Mmm baby I've missed this. You always felt so good inside me" she moaned feeling his fingers inside her. She moaned louder and sucked on his lips as she stroked his cock faster.

He moaned as her hand wrapped around his almost erect cock as she started to jerk him off as they shared a kiss feeling her perky breasts on him. ,"I missed this and your hand jobs are good as ever." He moaned again as she kept going. Soon he pushed her onto the wall, holding one of her legs up as the head of his cock pushed in her wet pussy.

She moaned loud and gripped his arm feeling his cock go inside her slowly inch by inch as he stuffed her so good. "Mmm..mmmm..ooh god you're big Mmm" she moaned closing her eyes and gasped in pleasure as she spread her legs wider and lifted one leg high in the air. "Mmm..bang me..mmmm..fuck me good I need it' she begged and arched her back and shifted slightly to get comfortable. she had c cup tits and a smooth tight pink pussy that needed a great bang daily.

He moaned softly as his thick cock pushed inside her tight wet pussy. It's been forever since he had fucked her. As she willingly opened her legs more for him, more of his dick went in. "Mm fuck..." moaning out as his cock slid in and out of her picking up speed loving how she begged to be fucked.

Rebekah had always been his girl when it came to sex. she loved what he did to her a.d she hasn't slept with anyone since she had left town a few months ago. It was only natural that it felt so good after it being such a long time since they have seen each other. she moaned as she held him closer to her body and wrapped her leg around his waist and kissed his lips deeply and passionately.

He kept fucking her at a rapid pace going deeper as his cock pounded her pussy roughly. Keeping her pinned against the wall as he started to kiss her deeply. This was more than a welcome back fucking.

She kissed him passionately as she moaned in sweet pleasure for him. she moved her hips against his and kept her arms around him tight as she kissed his lips deeply and passionately over and over again. It was a great way for them to reunite and she never wanted to leave his side ever again.

His dick plunged deeper within her pussy as he continued fucking her rough. The fact that her brothers could walk in at in any moment was a risk he would take. "Mmm soo good. Beg for me to pound your pussy." He said as he moaned

She kept her arms and legs around him as she bounced up and down along his hard dick. "Mmm..Mmm..fuck me baby. Harder ..harder" she begged as she moaned in his ear and pressed her back against the wall of the shower. She knew this was very risky her brothers could come home at any moment. The last thing she wanted was Nik catching her having sex with Marcel. It wasn't a secret anymore of how she felt about Marcel but she never wanted an audience about it.

Marcel loved how weak Rebekah was when it came to her getting fucked. When he told her to beg, she begged and should would never give in but today she did. His moans grew louder as she bounced on his huge meat. At this point he didn't care who came in.

She heard something from downstairs and ignored it at first because he was giving her much pleasure. Then she heard someone walk upstairs and down the hall, she was thrilled that the door was locked but she quit moaning but continued to ride him. She bit her lip as she looked him in the eyes and kissed him deeply and passionately as she let him hold her for a little while longer.

Holding onto her as they both moving with eachother, Marcel looked over at the door as he noticed someone was here and knew the door could easily be knocked down. As rebekah grew silent, he shared another kiss with her as the only sound could be heard was the smacking sounds of his dick in her pussy.

Rebekah held back many moans which killed her to do so because she was getting so close. she focused on kissing her lover and didn't make a sound for a long time. She kissed his neck and rubbed his back as she started to cum for him and continued to ride him trying to give him as much pleasure as possible.

She was wetter than she already was as he kept pounding her cunt fast and hard going deep as he could go until she finally came ob his dick. With a few more thrusts, Marcel moaned as he came inside her. She gave a soft moan of pleasure as he came inside her. "Mmm..oh Marcel" she moaned in his ear and kissed his neck. "You feel so amazing" she whimpered in pleasure as she came once more for him

He smirked as he pulled out turning the shower off. "Still give head?" He looked at the door as he heard someone. Marcel opened the door. "I say you suck my dick in Klaus room. Come on. But I know somebody is here." She smirked hearing what he said. "Of course I will darling just not in my brother's room. I'm pretty sure Nik is home, the last thing I'm doing is going to get caught sucking you off like that" she said smirking and kissed him once more as she for down on her knees and took his cock into her mouth and began to lick and suck on the tip and slowly took him deeper into her mouth.

He smirked. "Yeah wouldn't be cool getting caught sucking cock." He watched her drop to her knees as she started to lick on the head of his cock soon shoving it into her mouth, letting out a moan as she did so. Though she didn't want to suck him off in her brother's room she still had the chance of being caught.

She knew the risk was still there of getting caught but at least it wasn't in someone else's bedroom. She gave a soft moan as she sucked his cock and took him deeper into her mouth. She wanted to pleasure him as much as she could. She massaged his balls as she sucked his cock and bobbed her head faster.

His eyes stayed on her Rebekah hearing a moan escape her lips as more of his cock slid in her mouth. The feeling of her plump lips around his cock was amazing. "Fuck... You was always the best when it comes to sucking dick." Moans more as bobbed her head and played with his balls.

She smirked hearing what he said to her. "Who do you think invented it baby?" She asked smirking as she stroked his cock as she spoke and went back to giving him head.

"You're one of the first girls to get on her knees and suck dick." He moaned out as she jerked him off soon sucking him off once more. Her dick sucking skills were at the best she has been doing it for thousands of years. She just grinned at what he said about her being one of the first girls to give head. It was true, she was the first.

Word got around and other girls followed after her. After a thousand years she had gotten it down to perfection. She moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his cock and bobbed her head back and forth even faster as she played with his balls and moaned as she loved feeling his cock reach the back of her throat. She was used to this pleasurable feeling to the point where she wouldn't gag anymore.

Her blowjob technique was flawless and he had thanked her in his head for starting this for women who liked sucking cock. Marcel didn't care how many dicks she had sucked, she wouldn't been good if she wasn't on her knees all the time. He let out moans as her tongue played with his dick as her bobbed at a quick speed while her hands played with his balls. He loved the fact that she didn't gag as his dick pounded her throat.

She loved cock and there was nothing she could really do about it. she wanted to be his whore and have sex all the time. She deep throated him several times and moaned loud taking his full length all the way into her mouth. She moaned as she shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment feeling his cock go all the way down her throat. That feeling alone got her soaking wet as she remained on her knees and spread her pussy with her fingers as she played with her self as she let hin fuck her mouth.

He moaned as he grabbed onto her head making it bob as she deep throat him like it was her job. His eyes went onto her as she started playing with herself. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes as he said she was a good whore. she bobbed her head as sucked on him harder and faster as she took him deep several times over and over again. She took his hand and let him feel her large breasts and let him feel how soft her breasts were. 'Mmm...Mmm" she moaned as she continued to play with her pussy.

She moaned feeling his cum fill her mouth. She swallowed his sweet cum and licked him clean as she stood up and giggled a little at how naughty she was just now for him. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" She asked kissing his lips teasingly and pressed her breasts against his chest.

He moaned as he watched her keep going, drinking down his cum like it was something she was supposed to drink. "Good girl lick it clean." He smirked as she did so soon standing up. "I did, babe."

Rebekah smirked and kissed his lips deeply and passionately and slid her tongue into his mouth so he could taste his own cum. 'Mmm. Mmm baby..I can get used to this" she said grinning and got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off and wrapped it around her naked body. She checked that they were alone before she pulled him down the hall and into her room.

"Good." He smirked as he was dragged into her room. Whoever was here wasn't now. "You sure didn't fuck a lot of guys once you left? I would not mind if you did." She smirked and shook her head and giggled "no I haven't been with anyone since I left. I masturbated a lot thinking of you. I almost called just to hear your voice as I touched myself..but I was nervous and shy" she said trying to be sweet and innocent as she let the towel drop from her body."I've been so wet and horny for you. I needed to have you inside me again" she said touching her breasts and squeezing them together as she let out a soft moan.

He smirked as her towel dropped. "Damn that all sounds good. You should of whored yourself on your travels. But get on all fours, it's time fucked in the ass." Loving how she played with her tits.

"There was no one to give me a good fuck. No one worth it " she said shrugging and played with her nipples. She crawled onto the bed and got on all fours and kept her ass in the air and spanked her ass and shook it for him. 'Mmm..come fuck your girl. its been too long"

"Damn." He teased as she played with her nipples soon going onto the bed as she was on all fours smacking and shaking her ass. Moving behind her the head of his pushed in her tight asshole

She moaned feeling him get behind her. she spread her ass for him and moaned as he slid his cock into her tight ass. She barely had anal and she knew it would hurt a little but it was a good kind of hurt. "Play with that pussy when you fuck my ass. Drive me wild" she said ready for the banging of her life.

He never fucked her in the ass before but her hole felt so tight as he started to thrust his hips pushing his cock in her as his hand went between her legs rubbing her pussy.

She moaned instantly for him as he started thrusting into her tight little ass and rubbed her pussy. "Mmm..mmmmm...ooh my god' she moaned as she bounced her ass and moved her hips with his. She was officially his sex kitten and would get naked any time he wanted her to. Her ass was small but tight but his dick would destroy her ass soon. Marcel moaned as he thrust faster while her ass bounced along with him allowing him to go deeper while he fingered her pussy. "Always so easy to fuck." He grinned as smacked her ass.

She moaned and purred in pleasure as she bounced her firm ass on his cock and kept speed with him easily. " ..fuck me baby. I was always easy for you. Mmmm..you feel so good" she smirked as he spanked her ass and she moaned loud not caring if anyone was home anymore. "Mmm..ooh Marcel..you're so big!" She squeaked and screamed in pleasure. She loved having sex and letting him fuck her all day.

He moaned loudly as she bounced her perky ass on his dick while the same time he fingered her pussy. He loved how she screamed his name mentioning how big he was. Rebekah was one of his sluts and she knew.

She moaned loud feeling his finger in her pussy. "Mmm..ooh god baby yes. Fuck your slut" she begged and bounced her ass harder and kept pace with him as she moaned and screamed "harder..harder baby..really give it to me.

He moaned as he violently fucked her in the ass going deeper as she bounced on hisbdick. "Fuck, fuck."'he continued drilling her asshole. Rebekah moaned loudly in pleasure as she bounced her ass on his cock and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands. "Mmm..fuck me yes baby just like that" she moaned and started to scream as she reached her orgasm. He used his vamp speed as he fucked her senseless until she had she came soon he came in her ass pulling out once he finished.

She moaned and screamed for him as she began to squirt and cum all over his fingers. 'Mmmm..oooh my god!' She screamed as she orgasmed and collapsed in bed. she bit her lip as she smirked and blushed as she looked over at him. "Mmm..you're amazing. So great in bed". He smirked hearing what she had said. "Fuck so are you, I think I blow this remaining load on your face and tits."

"Mmm.. yea baby cum all over me" she begged and smirked and rolled over to her back and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out for him and was ready for him to cum all over her face and tits.

He loved how big of a slut she was and liked the fact she would do anything. He smirked as she was on her back with her mouth opened and tongue. Marcel hovered over as he jerked his dick wanting the remaining to cover the whore all over. She moaned as she looked up at him and was ready to taste him and get covered in his cum. She squeezed her breasts and squeezed them together as he jerked off in front of her. "Cum for me baby" He moaned as he kept masturbating in front of her. It was long after until his warm load shot out and getting over her tits. He jerked a little more aiming just for her face, giving her a facial.

She gave a pleasured sigh of happiness as he came on her tits then on her face. "Mmm..that's my boy. Satisfied?" She asked smirked and licked her lips tasting his warm sticky cum . She moaned softly as she laid there with her legs spread apart so he could see her little tight pussy and show him how wet he had made her. She smirked and bit her lip as she spread his cum all over her tits and let some drip down her body. "Mmm..thats better" she said looking up at him.


End file.
